


When The Rain Stops

by SanSese



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aurore wanted angst so she got it, Blood, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Hearing someone knock at his door in the middle of the night is never a good sign. Benvolio knows this all too well.





	When The Rain Stops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveIsTheKeyword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsTheKeyword/gifts).



> For Aurore
> 
> You got your angst. Now I'm crying too.
> 
> I didn't specify a place or period, so you can choose :)

Benvolio opens his eyes. The pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof rouses him out of his sleep, the sound making a shiver run down his spine. It's still dark outside, probably the death of night. It was a night just like this, not too long ago. Benvolio feels a wave of sadness oppressing his chest as he digs himself deep under the blankets, clutching a pillow tightly. A night just like this.

*

He was dreaming when a thumping sound made him startle. Benvolio frowned, still on the border between dreamland and reality. The sound was louder this time, and repeated enough times to wake Benvolio completely. Judging by the lack of light seeping through his windows, Benvolio deduced it was still night. Who could be banging on his door at this hour? He slipped out of bed, draping a blanket around his body and shuffled bare-footed to the door. A hand on the handle, he paused. Was he maybe letting his murderer in? A heavy thud was the last thing he heard on the other side of the door. A possible scenario started to form in his head, a nightmare he dreaded but never thought to be real. His heart jumped as his certainty of what was outside became clear. Or rather who. He opened the door.

Fat raindrops began to flood the hall, pooling around Benvolio's feet as he crouched down. He extended his hand towards the shivering form crumpled down on the floor, droplets of another liquid following the raindrops trails, merging. They had joked about this happening. They will never catch me, he had said. They'll never hurt me ~~us~~.

"They got you good."

Mercutio lifted his head, face as grey as ash.

"Is that how you greet a friend?"

Benvolio's lips quivered. Was it the cold? The absurdness of the situation? He heard himself chuckle.

"You're right. Come on in."

Mercutio couldn't possibly walk, let alone stand. Benvolio picked his friend up, fingers getting sticky by the seconds. It was too dark to see. He could still pretend. They could still pretend.

"I think you should lay down; rest a while.” His voice wavered, his throat constricting. Mercutio looked up from under matted hair plastered on his forehead. Their conversation seemed so mundane, a normal chat between friends after a hard day. Mercutio coughed, letting Benvolio lead him to the bed. He didn't even try to argue. They both knew what was happening, after all. Mercutio sighed as his head hit the cool pillow. Benvolio slipped under the covers too, hands tightening around his friend's cold ones.

"I thought I was invincible, Benny."

His voice was getting weaker. Benvolios squeezed his fingers.

"I thought that too."

"I still got to see you though, so who's the real winner here huh?"

Benvolio cracked a smile, eyes still refusing to let go of their tears.

"Shut up, Merc, go to sleep."

"Yeah, that's what I'll do. Dreaming about us and shit."

His breathing was ragged. Benvolio nodded, even though Mercutio couldn't see him.

"That sounds real nice Merc."

*

When Benvolio opened his eyes, the rain had stopped. Mercutio's heart too. But the tears rolling down on Benvolio's cheeks didn't.

*

"They never did." Benvolio whispers in the darkness.


End file.
